Generation X
by Crutey
Summary: I recently looked at one of my first stories and decided to change it a lot. This is the story of the children of the Xkids, review please.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story this chapter is just an introduction to the characters and the ground work for some of the storylines, I would really like some reviews so anyway here's the first chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

"_There comes a time in every child's life when they must grow up unfortunately in the lives of mutants that time comes earlier then all would wish, I am Charles Xavier I taught the X-men and now I open my doors to their children…I remember the day all of my students came to live with me"_

James Munroe, Nathan Summers, T.J Wagner and Warren Worthington IV train hard because they are the next generation of X-men, they have lived for most of their lives in the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters for various reasons. The other X-men grew up and had children as well but for most of them their lives have been happier so far then for these four unlucky teams.

James Munroe son of Storm and Wolverine is fatherless or at least to the best of his knowledge an orphan his father died in a battle with Hydra to save the life of X-23 who also unfortunately died.

Nathan Summers who along with James has lived in the mansion all his life is motherless, his mothers powers grew out of control or she was possessed by ancient evil no one knows for sure but what they do know is that she destroyed herself to spare the world any pain even though this gave great pain to her husband and son.

Talia Josephine Wagner was born with a visible mutation similar to her fathers, her blue fur and prehensile tail let her stand out in a crowd even a crowd of mutants, her mother was Wanda Maximoff who shortly after her birth fell under the spell of Mastermind and vanished without a trace not even Charles Xavier using Cerebro or her grandfather Magneto could find him, she knows for a fact if her grandfather found him he would be torn apart, she has always known her grandfather as the loving nurturing man as all of the second and third generation mutants have but she also knows he used to be very different, Kurt has for the past few years been indisposed in one temple or another, he is training to be a priest of the highest order and that takes many years Talia understands but it doesn't stop her missing her father.

Warren Worthington the IV has the same powers as his father, giant wings sprout from his back but unfortunately that is all he gets from his father or maybe he gets more then anyone could hope for. Warren Worthington III is a caring man but when his lover X-23 died with Wolverine he became cold and uncaring especially to his son this caused Warren to become cold and uncaring to the world and hate his father.

The four train hard because they want to show a perfect team when their new members arrive, children of the X-men from around the world are winging there way top Bayville at that very second and should arrive tomorrow.

Cody Le Beau stretches out over the two seats he has, the seat next to him was for his brother but Jean Luc had since decided to not join the X-men he explained to his parents and brother fully in a letter…Screw You guys love Jean Luc. Cody doesn't mind he and his brother haven't seen eye to eye for many years. His mother Rogue and his father Gambit began to date shortly after the Apocalypse incident years earlier and even though it pains Cody to think about it were able to conceive because Rogue lost her powers after her fight with the god like mutant.

Katrina Alvers the girl who Cody has had a crush on since her ninth birthday party was also flying to Bayville from Chicago, she has only got one seat because her mother knew that her brother wasn't going. Kat is practically a carbon coy of her mom whilst her brother Max is practically a carbon copy of their dad even down to the bad attitude. Kitty and Lance weren't dating for long, Lance had been working for S.H.I.E.L.D as a free lance agent but after a few shady deals was fired and court-martialled, Lance now works for a trucking company in New York and Max lives with him.

Noriko Crisp doesn't fly anywhere she runs, Noriko was born with a unique mix of her parents powers not only can she fire electricity like her father and sparks like her mother but somehow the two mixed and allow her to run at super high speeds but she tires quickly if she does not absorb more power. Noriko stops for a breather at a electric pylon and makes sure only to take enough so not to deplete the grid to much, she sighs as she looks at the map and sets of again at her high speed with her lower half looking like a bolt of lightning. Ray and Jubilee got together when they went to the same college, they spent a lot of time together and eventually grew into more, Jubilee became a high powered corporate executive while Ray became a beat cop to this day he's still proud that he hasn't had to use his gun of course he just zaps the occasional criminal to slow them down but that's it.

Jay Guthrie is your regular farm boy plaid shirt dirty jeans growing up in the country except his mom is a Scottish wolf and his dad is a guided missile of a man. Jay is incredibly close to his huge family but the time has come for him to leave which he is doing as he rockets through the sky under his own power, like his father he has a biokinetic force field but he has more control then his father, he can direct it to move objects, protects things, fly and it also gives him great strength and invulnerability.

These are the new X-men and they wing their way to their new home the Xavier institute where they will be welcomed with open arms but there are some who would not be so welcome by some.

He hates what he's doing but he knows he hasn't got any choice it's either this or foster care. The train pulls into the station as he slides open the side of the car he is stowing away in 'Might as well live in the lap of luxury for a while' he thinks to himself as he jumps from the car causing the ground to shake, he casts a glance into the direction he's going before leaping into the air and being gone.

….

"It is good to see you all again it seems like it has been to long" smiled Xavier as he sits in front of the collected X-kids "We just have t wait for our final few students to arrive and then we can begin the festivities."

"Professor…isn't everyone here" asked Nathan as he cast a quick glance around the room at the mutants, indeed those who had agreed to enrol were all present even if a few looked like their minds were somewhere else, Cody sat next to Kat and eyed her coyly as Nate smiled when he caught a couple of the boys stray thoughts.

"Yes but there are a few new student who we are awaiting who have agreed to join our school and I believe the first should be arriving any second" said Xavier as he quickly slammed his wheel chair into reverse just in time as the ceiling collapsed where he had been sitting. The teen stood before the group with a cocky smile, his red hair hung around his neck and a checked shirt was wrapped around his waist "everyone this is my nephew Justin, He is staying with us for the time being and I believe you know his father Cain…Next time Justin would you please use the door."

"If I feel like it Cue ball maybe" smiled Justin as he plonked down on the edge of a sofa sending the other side and Talia flying into the air, Talia span in mid air and landed on her feet with a bow before shifting Noriko along and plonking herself down on the arm of her chair.

"The other two students were flying from the UK and I believe they're both coming up the driveway now, Scott if you would" said Xavier with a motion as Cyclops left the room to greet the guests. The students waited patiently for the door to swing back open, they were almost anxious to see the new students as the door swung open.

A blonde girl who was around sixteen or seventeen walked in, she was beautiful or so Nathan Summers thought as he got to his feet instantly to welcome her. "Hi I'm Nathan…Nate, Nate Summers" said Nathan as the usual cool and collected leader of the new X-men tripped over his words.

"Suave X-boy really Suave" sniggered James with his usual sarcastic contempt for James, the two never really got on even though they grew up with each other and were as close as brothers. A sort of sibling rivalry had emerged when they were young which then turned into a dislike of one another. Nathan blushed as he sat back down, the blonde girl smiled at him and sat down.

"This is Theresa Cassidy, she has came to join us all the way from Ireland. How was the plane flight my dear?" asked Beast as he stretched out his hand to shake, Theresa seemed a little taken back at first but smiled at the blue beast who was slightly greying and shook his hand politely.

"Oh Aye, me flight was perfect but den agen it always is when I fly myself" said Theresa in her Irish accent with a smile, Theresa emitted sonic screams from her throat which can cause great pain amongst other effects one of which is flying, by emitting a certain frequency her body vibrates molecules of air which lift her body from the ground and enables flight.

Xavier smiled at the girl warmly and welcomed her telepathically as the last of the new students at the Xavier institute stepped through the door followed by Cyclops. "This is Jonothon Chambers" said Cyclops, he always was a man of few words unless he was talking about something tedious like the meticulous planning of his garage tool bench.

"_HI_" said Jono telepathically as he waved to the assembled group, Jono wasn't what you would expect of a superhero he was tall, thin and looked like he was about to fall over at any second, his spiky black hair and huge leather jacket made him look even thinner, around his lower face was wrapped a black woollen scarf to finish of his look he had large black boots and a metal chain hanging from his belt.

"Ya think this guys power is bad dress sense, it's summer and he's bundled up like its mid winter" said Kat with a little giggle, Cody laughed with a little t much enthusiasm at the joke, Cody wasn't used to being like this usually he had just as much charm as his father and brother but whenever he gets around Kat he becomes a complete geek.

Magneto who so far had been sitting quietly caught this comment and fixed Kat with a steely gaze "That wasn't very funny Katrina, perhaps you would dress similarly if you had the problems wit your power as Jonothan had with his…why don't you tell us all about it and a little about yourself Mr Chambers maybe that will lead to a few less nasty comments.

"_Okay…I'm Jonothan Chambers but you can just call me Jono, I'm from England and I'm into rock music, my band were doing really well recently and we'd just been signed to a record label and this future gods of rock tour, anyway Dog Vomit had just played a great set and we were next up now this is on the main stage at Wembley bloody arena so we were trying really hard. I was in the middle of my solo when my bloody power showed up, blew away my chest half my bloody face and killed my girlfriend" _said Jono telepathically as he wiped a tear from his face and pulled his scarf away from his face, the heat made the closest to him cover their faces as they looked at the boy who had his neck and jaw missing, flames of energy coiled around his neck and blazed forward before he pulled his scarf back _"So now I got some biokinetic bloody nuclear PowerStation in my chest, don't need to eat or breath only sleep cos I haven't got anything better to I've got unlimited energy and cant talk so it's friggin lucky I got telepathy with these powers isn't it, I wouldn't even be able to be standing this close to you lot if the professor hadn't givin me this unstable molecule clothes stuff that kept my powers in line."_

"Maybe next time Kat hold your tongue" said Magneto with another steely gaze at the girl who now felt about an inch tall.

"I'm sorry" said Kat as she barely cast her gaze up at the lad who was smiling or at least she thought he was, it was hard to tell when he didn't have a mouth but from the top of his face it looked like he was smiling or breaking wind as Talia thought to herself which caused Jono to laugh.

…

The night went on as the young x-men talked and laughed long into the night but eventually the night got the better of some. Jay was the first to retire, being a farm boy he was used to going to bed early that plus flying all the way to Bayville under his own power tired the kid greatly, he was followed shortly after by Noriko who was also tired and Theresa who was watched carefully by Nate as she exited the room. Many of the others bid goodnight and vanished to their new bedrooms leaving only those who didn't need to sleep and those who were to ashamed to admit they needed to sleep.

Nate sat yawning but unwilling to go to bed before the others as he sat across from James who smiled at his rivals tiredness. Justin sat drinking a bottle of scotch he had liberated from Xavier's private collection much to Nate's disapproval "Shut up…I own half of this house it was left jointly to my dad and cue ball so don't forget it so everything is half mine and I'm sure chuck wouldn't mind me taking his half of this bottle and if he does to bad for him what's he going to do run over my foot."

Jono sat chatting telepathically with Cody who was using telepathy to talk back he wasn't sure exactly who it was from but there were three telepaths in the house Nate, Xavier and Jono and he had mimicked at least one of their powers unconsciously. Cody can hold five powers at half potency of their original, he always had the powers of his father as one but the other four he had been slowly switching between to mutants in the house to see which ones he enjoyed the most. Cody at the moment sat with a giant pair of wings throwing little electric charges between his hands as he chatted with Jono.

"_So let me get this straight, you copy up to five peoples powers at a time but only at half strength" _asked Jono as Cody switched from the bolts to levitating a cup of tea that Nate was drinking, Nate used his own telekinesis to put it back down.

"Only at half power though so right now I'm half as strong as Justin" said Cpdy with a smile as he lifted Jono's chair above his head.

"_This is a psychic announcement to all students could you all please retire to your own room, you have a busy day a head of you tomorrow" _said Xavier telepathically to all of those in the living room and the girls who had taken it on themselves to have a girl chat in Talia's room.

"You heard him time for bed" yawned Nate as he stretched and began to walk to the door.

"_Professor do I have to go to my room, I don't need to sleep and I would like to have a little look around" _asked Jono as he shifted his weight in the chair.

"_Okay Jonothan you may stay up but please do not make to much noise"_ informed Xavier.

"I'm not going to bed, I'm no baby" growled Justin as he dropped down in a chair opposite Jono causing it to buckle and collapse "I'm going for a walk actually" said the giant teen as he got to his feet and climbed through the window.

…

Cody stretched as he walked down the corridor to the bathroom in his underwear, Kat walked through the door from Talia's room and solidified just as she walked into him, Kat went flying backwards and skidded across the floor in her nightdress. Cody blushed and helped her up, "Sorry about that" said Cody.

"No…I should watch where I'm going" smiled Kat bashfully, she had just noticed Cody's well toned body and was busy thinking how much he had changed in the last few years and how cute he was turning out to be. Cody had unfortunately just mimicked Nate's powers and picked up Kats thoughts which caused some thoughts of his own to transmit, Kat blushed brightly as Cody began to feel a little tightness in his boxer shorts.

"Excuse me….I have to…I have to…bye" said Cody as he turned randomly and opened the first door he came to, he closed the door and sank low to the floor with an embarrassed sigh when suddenly a light clicked on, Noriko sat in bed firing sparks around her hand to light the room.

"Cody what the Hell are you doing!" screamed Noriko as she shot a bolt at the boy, she was usually quite reasonable but could get angry easily and hold a grudge better then anyone. Cody stammered a little and slipped through the door using Kat's powers, he stood up and turned around only to see T.J in her door way giggling with Kat, Cody blushed again and Bamfed away as he copied T.J's powers.

…

Nate was woken by a low humming in the back of his mind, he rubbed his eyes groggily as he stared out of the window as a dark shape passed by, his superhero instincts kicked in as he telekinetically moved the molecules of his bed linen into an X-men training uniform, he opened his windows and flew into the air. Nate hovered above the roof and rotated as he looked for the being which had invaded the manors grounds, he saw it coming straight at him giving off the same noise in the back of his mind, he powered up a telekinetic blast ready to blast as a beautiful face came into view. Theresa smiled at Nate which caused him to lose concentration as he plummeted towards the floor, Theresa grabbed his foot and hovered as he swung uselessly below her.

"You okay down there" laughed Theresa as Nate righted himself with his TK and blushed madly.

"I just lost my balance a little, I have to concentrate to fly" smiled Nate as he raised moved a few strands of hair from his forehead.

"Aren't you supposed to be our leader? Remind me not to fly near you on missions" laughed Theresa before she realised she had just insulted him and blushed.

"You just took me by surprise" said Nate as he thought to himself _"Why did you lose your balance? You've stayed in flight as things exploded around you in the danger room but as soon as you see a beautiful girl you fall head first to the floor, oh she's so beautiful"_. Nate had a few problems keeping his thoughts to himself when in emotional situations and whilst it doesn't really rank up there with the death of his mother a horny teenage boy can be plenty emotional as Theresa caught the last part of his mental monologue she smiled widely to try and hide her embarrassment.

"I woke up and thought I'd have a look around, I'm still on UK time so its mid morning to me" said Theresa with a smile "do you want to have a little fly around perhaps you could give me a guided tour?" Nate was suddenly very aware of his tongue and nodded.

…

Jono walked around the ground looking at all the buildings and little constructs scattered throughout the ground right now he was looking at the boat house on the edge of the lake _"How the hell did I get myself into this" _thought Jono to himself. A smell of sulphur spread throughout the air as Talia bamfed in front of him.

"_Hi elf" _said Jono to the blue teenager who weakly smiled back with a tear running down her face. _"I'm sorry I didn't mean that as an insult" _said Jono as he placed his hand on her shoulder and felt her fur under his fingers.

"Don't be stupid. It's not you" said Talia as she wiped away a tear "I didn't know you were here" she said as she tried to change the subject.

"_So what you doing out here?" _asked Jono as he slumped onto a bench overlooking the lake and patted the seat next to him, Talia sat down and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I just come out to think sometimes" she said Jono sat patiently listening "It's all just gotten a little too much for me at the moment, when all of you turned up I saw everyone all of us mutants and realised I'm a freak among freaks. I know looks don't matter and all that other stuff that dad taught me but I'm furry and have a tail it's not generally what guys go for. The kids at school know were all mutants and they don't mind showing their disapproval but some of them are okay with us, I even went on a few dates but when the guy's leaned in to give me a kiss or put there arm around me they felt my fur through my image inducer and ran a mile, it all starts again in a couple of days, hiding behind a hologram without anyone really knowing me and not being able to let anyone close to me…I'm sorry this is your first night here I shouldn't be giving you my pity party, sorry…bye."

"_No wait..." _said Jono but she had already bamfed away, Jono smiled to himself Talia was special he could tell, when he spoke to her at the party and just then he felt happy again for the first time since his girlfriend. Jono brushed away a tear as he thought about her _"Talia might think she's a freak but she has no idea really,she's a lovely bird, she's smart, funny and beautiful whilst I'm only half a man. I would love to give it ago but we cant I cant let myself get close to anyone again not after last time." _Jono brushed another tear away and cast his eyes across the lake where on the other shore he could see the distinctive shape of Justin talking to another shape which slowly rose into the air and flew away over the ground, it passed Jono and all he could make out was a billowing crimson cape just like the one that Magneto had been wearing earlier.

The end. I'm going to end this chapter here, I believe I've covered the ground work for the characters and story. So I'll just finish with a teaser…Will the X-teens get together? Who was the mysterious crimson man? and what was he doing talking to Justin?

**Could everyone review please and tell me what you think and would you please tell me what you think about the characters like who is your favourite so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a short one today to flesh out a few of the characters and add a few more things for upcoming plots (can you spot them?) Review please.

**Chapter 2**

"You sure you want to do this? It's the last day before training and school begin are you sure you wouldn't rather be heading into town?" asked Beast as Cody stood in front of him on the outdoor training course.

"Me and Kat are heading into town a little later once she gets a few more hours sleep and I have to train because it takes me a little time to get used to new powers especially those that need practise like telekinesis" said Cody as he limbered up, Chamber sat by watching quietly as he wasn't going into town later either because he wanted to watch the Ozzy Osborne biography on TV first and that didn't start for a while so he decided to watch Cody train.

"Okay Cody, lets see how you do" said Beast as he fired several clay pigeons into the air, one or two exploded mid flight as Cody aimed made them collide with telekinesis before taking to the air aided by his telekinesis mimicked from Nathan and flew around in the air. He blasted a few more from the air with Cyclops's optic blasts which he aimed perfectly, a large cannonball shot through the air which Cody destroyed with a devastating punch using Justin's strength. Justin landed just as a blade shot towards him but he somersaulted over it using Beasts agility and sliced it with James's claws, a blaster popped from the floor and Cody rolled, grabbed a rock and kinetically charged it before hurling it onto the blaster which exploded into flames.

"What was that Cody?" said Beast as he stopped the machines and walked towards Cody "I thought you could only hold five powers at a time? You showed Nathan's, Scott's, James's, mine, Justin's and your fathers."

"I can seem to call on my dads powers any time I like even when he hasn't been around or when I already have five powers but it overwrites one of the others.

"_Hey lad you're a one lad army with all them powers, bloody useful in battle them better then my bloody powers anyway" _said Jono as he walked over to the two.

"Your powers aren't so bad, watch" said Cody as he began to mimic Jono's powers, biokinetic energy fired from his hands and caused a giant explosion where it hit causing all three to cover their faces, Cody then aimed his hands down and rose gently into the air as his power pushed him up. "See it isn't bad in fact with these sort of powers I could do some good damage in battle you wouldn't mind if I held onto them would you?"

"_You wouldn't be so happy if the powers blew your face off would you" _snarled Jono as he skulked away in a bad mood with Cody and himself.

"Maybe you shouldn't hold onto the powers it could cause some bad feelings between the two of you" said Beast with a shrug as he laid his hand on his shoulder.

…

James Monroe walked through the centre of Bayville, his face was like a young version of his father except he had a darker tone to his skin inherited from his mother, he loved his family and friends and would die for them but he often felt alone and decided that maybe that was the way he was supposed to be so he often was. He bit down on an apple he had just bought as he walked down the street and felt the sun on his face. He sniffed the air with his heightened senses as he walked, James like his father saw the world different from most he had the senses and instincts of an animal but even though he may have had 20/20 vision if not better somehow his sense of smell was his greatest sense at the minute he could locate everyone one of the x-men within a mile and a half radius without even trying. James's attention was caught by a smell and he turned his head slowly to follow the scent he didn't know what or who it was but to him it smelt like heaven, strawberries and cream, toffee and everything else he had ever liked. James crossed the road not even looking at the traffic which screeched to a halt and honked a horn at him. He leaned on a wall and peeked round to look down the street within seconds he has honed in on the source of the smell a beautiful red head who was around sixteen was walking out of a clothes shop with a bag, the sun shone of her long hair and she smiled from behind her sunglasses which hid her eyes but James had a sneaking suspicion that her eyes would be the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"Hey baby," said a blonde guy in a letterman jacket as he approached the girl and leaned on the wall in front of her to stop her walking past. The hairs on the back of James's neck prickled as he leaned forward a little ready to spring into action, Duncan Matthews was the son of some guy with the same name who ran a construction business apparently Scott and some of the older X-men had had a few run ins with the guy and that friendly relationship seemed to span the generations because all the X-kids hated Duncan and he hated mutants but so did most people actually. "I know you said no yesterday but I thought I'd give you another chance so how about me and you head to a movie or something."

"No thanks" said the girl with a sweet voice which made James smile.

"Why the hell not I'm doing you a favour and helping you fit in at school not to mention forgetting my opinions to talk to a mutie freak like you" growled Duncan as his stance became more aggressive. "I give you the chance to better yourself, to be better then the rest of your mutants scum but you say NO! where the hell do you get off?" said Duncan as he grabbed hold of her arm tightly.

"Please leave go of me you're hurting" said the girl as she struggled with his large hands on her arm. James stepped round the corner growling, the back of his hands itched as his claws seemed like they couldn't wait to spring out but he knew he would have to hold them back, everyone thought Wolverines claws had been implanted until James's mutations showed and claws of bone much like Spykes shot through his hands.

"You heard her Matthews" growled James as he advanced on the two.

"Oh if it isn't the badger" laughed Duncan "get the hell away from us you freak were busy."

"Duncan you better get your hands off of her before I rip your throat out with my bare teeth" growled James again as his temper began to get the better of him. Duncan suddenly hunched over as if he had been hit in the stomach with a sledge hammer and then he shot into the air hovering about four feet from the ground.

"I don't really need you help but thanks" said the girl with a smile as she telekinetically threw Duncan into a dumpster which was lying in an alley, "I'm Rachel" smiled the girl as she moved towards James, a jeep with tinted windows pulled up and Rachel blushed slightly "that's my mom and dad, I better go" smiled the girl as she climbed into the back. James stood watching dreamily as she drove away.

…

Justin was walking through a street in Bayville, he was well aware of the twitching of the curtains from the neighbours but he ignored it because it isn't everyday that they see a seven foot teenager (actually in Bayville it might be). "Exscuse me mister" said a little girl with blonde pigtails as she leaned over her garden fence, she lisped slightly which made her even cuter.

"Yeah?" grunted Justin with his usual scowl on his face.

"Will you help me get my kitty from a tree" said the girl as she pointed up at a little orange kitten in he branches of a huge oak tree in her garden.

"I really don't have time for this kid, ring the fire brigade or something" said Justin as he took another few steps before the girl spoke.

"Pretty Pwease" said the girl with a smile as her eyes began to tear up. Justin sighed and turned back towards her, he stepped over the fence and into the garden. Justin wrapped his huge arms round a tree and without much effort lifted it from the ground bringing with it the roots and a huge mound of dirt, he leaned the tree so the branches touched the floor as the little girl picked up her cat. Justin slammed the tree back into the floor which caused the ground to shake, he stooped and covered the roots carefully with dirt, he liked gardening but he would never let anyone know that. He brushed off his hands and stood up, the little girl hugged him which made Justin feel uncomfortable with how comfortable he felt.

"Thank you" said the girl as she held her cat tightly.

"That's okay" said Justin as he kneeled down "I like Kitty's" smiled Justin as he stroked the kitten before he stood up again "Now you can help me…Do you know which direction the Brotherhood boarding house is?"

…

"Mr Worthington, a young man who claims to be your son is waiting for you" said a woman over the intercom system to Warren Worthington as he sat in his office sifting through paperwork.

"Tell him I'm busy and I'll ring the institute next time I have some time" said Warren as he shook his head and signed another sheet, he slid his chair away from his desk and stood, he walked to the huge window in his office and stared out at New York city which sprawled in front of him.

A shape began to rise from below him till it was at eye height outside the window, Warren IV hovered outside the window flapping his giant wings to stay in place as he stared directly at his father's eyes, tears streamed down the usually cold boys face, Warren stared back before pressing a little button on the wall which caused the blinds to close. He sat back at his desk and pressed the intercom button "Jenny could you ring Miss Frost and ask her if the offer from her school still stands?"

…

Nate and Theresa flew through the air above the city, they'd been together all day just flying around the city, usually Nate didn't use his powers outside the mansions grounds if he didn't need to but this he felt was different, he was trying to impress a girl. "How are you enjoying America?" asked Nate with a smile as he rolled over in the air so he was on the other side of Theresa.

"Well first was the flight where I sat between a twenty two stone guy with BO and a transvestite who was convinced I used to date her or him, then I sat in the rain for twenty minutes before a cab pulled over for me ad then some big black woman pulled me out…have I mentioned New York isn't my favourite city and then…I met you and everything seemed better" smiled Theresa as she soared higher into.

"Theresa would you want to…" said Nate before he was cut off by the screeching of brakes as a reuck slammed head on into a row of traffic. "Theresa I think you got your first job as an X-man" said Nate as he dived towards the accident followed by the Irish beauty.

The two landed and seemingly from nowhere, Kat, Cody, Jay, Noriko, TJ and Jono appeared. "Hey guys looks a mess doesn't it" said Noriko as she licked an ice cream.

"What are all of you doing here?" asked Nate as he looked at the unusual group.

"We all ran into each other in the mall and went for Ice cream…then we heard this racket and well here we are" said Jay with a smile.

"Lets move" said Nate as he sprang into action and ripped the doors from some cars with his Telekinesis to help the people inside. Theresa blasted the floor with a sonic scream which sent a layer of earth over some of the flames which had started to flare up before she grabbed hold of a kid from one of the cars and flew him to safety.

Jay was busy smothering some of the flames with his force field as well as rescuing some of the people with his force field. Cody moved the truck easily with his super strength as Kat phased in to save the driver. Noriko stood by unsure of what she could do to help when an engine from one of the cars exploded and downed some power lines which began to flick around the floor sending out sparks across the floor towards a large patch of gasoline which was leaking from the tanker on the back of the truck. She rolled towards the lined and grabbed the line and began to absorb all of the electricity flowing through the lines.

TJ bamfed into the cars and began to rescue one person after another and deposited them onto the pavement. "Help Me!" yelled Noriko as she flew backwards into a wall, electricity flowed from her in every direction as she screamed.

"_She's absorbed the entire city grid, that's too much for her she cant handle it"_ said Jono telepathically to the others. Noriko fired a spark which caught the gasoline causing it to burst into flame which spread quickly throughout the cars, _"This is getting to out of hand…I everyone clear of the cars?"_ The others replied telepathically telling him that everyone is clear.

Jono opened his stance and ripped off his scarf as the flames exploded from his face and chest burning away his shirt till he stood covered in an aura of power, he screamed psychically as his chest flames exploded and reached to the very back of the traffic accident, the others shielded their faces from the pure force of the energy. The flames suddenly died away as Jono wrapped his scarf round his face again, the X-men looked out again as Jono stood alone in the centre of the charred street, no cars, no truck and no fire.

"We better get Noriko to the mansion" said Jay as he lifted her with a force field and flew into the air the others followed with Cody carrying Kat into the air, TJ was about to Bamf when she turned to see Jono sitting on the floor in pain.

"You okay?" she asked as she teleported to his side and put her hand on his shoulder.

"_I'm fine, I just have never done anything so big…I vapourised it all with my energy and then absorbed all the energy it'll just take me a little time to work it through my system."_

"You did good Jono we all did good" Smiled TJ as she kissed him on the forehead, suddenly a bottle flew through the air and connected with her head cutting it open.

"You blue mutant freak look what you and you're unholy creature friends did" yelled the burly man who had actually just been pulled from his car by TJ as he grabbed a stone and hurled it "Who's going to pay for my car" growled the man as he and some more of the crowd advanced on the two.

"You know Jono no matter how well we do I don't think it'll ever be enough for them and that's why I hate being a mutant" said TJ as she brushed a tear away and put her hand on Jono's shoulder and bamfed away.

The End

Okay this is the end of this chapter…Next time school starts, meet the brotherhood, James meets his redheaded friend again and the start of the first proper storyline.


	3. Chapter 3brotherhood

Thanks for the reviews, here is a new chapter so could I have more reviews again please.

**Chapter 3-Brotherhood part 1**

"_Jonothan I cannot help but sense something is wrong with you my child" _said Xavier telepathically to the gothic mutant who sat at the breakfast table with the other students and faculty of the Xavier institute as the chaos of breakfast ensued, Jono of course doesn't eat so he merely sat reading Kerrang magazine.

Jono concentrated as he replied to Xavier, he wasn't that experienced he used it mostly like talking so everyone within earshot could hear him and he didn't have much practise at blocking it from others but he tried. _"Professor I saw something the other night"_ said Jono as the visions of Justin talking to a shadowy figure dressed in purple and red slipped into Xavier's head, Nate and Cody almost fell from their chairs and spit their orange juice out when they caught a glance of Jono's memories. It seemed no one else got a hint of the images other then the psychics as they stared and in some cases laughed at Nate and Cody.

"_I shall look into this Jonothan thank you for bringing this to my attention…Cody and Nate I can trust you two to keep this quiet" _said Xavier as both X-men nodded.

…

"Hi, I'm here to enrol seven knew students" said Scott Summers as he handed over a set of transcripts.

"That will be no problem" smiled the secretary as she took the transcripts and began to put them into the inbox when she turned to a door which was opening.

"Hello Michelle is there any mail for me" asked the woman who entered, her red hair curled and lay loosely on her shoulders. She looked up at Scott over the desk and smiled a warm smile at him.

"_Wow she is so beautiful, I haven't seen anyone so beautiful since Jean..." _thought Scott "…Oh my god she looks just like Jean!" yelled Scott aloud leading the two women to stare at him, he blushed and cleared his throat "I'm Scott Summers, I work up at the Xavier institute my son comes to this school."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Summers, I'm Madelyn Pryor a teacher here, despite what Principle Kelly says about your school I'm sure that the kids there cant be as bad as he makes out" smiled the woman "I'm sorry I have to go, I look forward to meeting you again."

"Me too…" mumbled Scott as the woman left the room.

…

Talia walked down the corridor with Jay, Talia looked normal because when outside she used her image inducer, she loved looking normal. Using the image inducer her hair was the perfect length, she was beautiful not furry and had no tail she looked how she would look if she wasn't a mutant and she loved it and that was what shamed her the most.

"Hey T.J penny for your thoughts" said Jay as he walked down the corridor looking at his map of Bayville high school.

"I'm just off in my own world" smiled TJ as she stopped when she saw Noriko, Jono (with his own special image inducer which gives him a normal appearance and moves in time with his psychic speaking so it looks like he is talking normally), Theresa, Nate and Warren (with image inducer) stood at the notice board looking over the new clubs and societies to spring up over the summer a few throw their names down for various societies and begin to wander away leaving just TJ looking over things. Her eyes are drawn to one poster…

Young, lost, lonely…if you need guidance, information or just support please go to room B36 at 3.30 on the first day of school.

She read it again over in her mind and decided she would check it out.

"Alright?" asked Noriko who had returned to the board with a recently borrowed pen and put her name down for track sign ups.

"Yeah I'm fine love" said TJ with a false smile.

"You know I think you like him" smiled Noriko with a gentle shove to TJ.

"Like who?" asked TJ quizzically who was concentrating so much on the poster Noriko could have drove a truck through the wall next to her and she wouldn't notice.

"Jono obviously…you just called me love something Jono does all the time, you've known him two days and you're already picking up his speech" smiled Noriko again as the two began to walk down the corridor.

"Oh Jono…No way don't make me gag" laughed TJ, she didn't mean to laugh in a mean way but the thought that her and Jono could never be even though she liked him because of the fact he could never get close to anyone.

Jono sighed as he stepped out of the doorway that TJ had just passed, he hung his head and shook it before walking in the opposite direction.

…

"Magnus may I have a word with you" said Xavier as he wheeled himself across the living room towards his companion Magneto.

"Of course Charles" smiled Magneto as he set his book down and sat forward "You look grave my friend is anything wrong?" asked the mutant who was still wearing his costume including helmet as he had just been training and decided he was too tired to remove it for the moment.

Xavier concentrated for a second as he beamed his thoughts onto a specially designed screen that was used for briefings straight from Xavier's brain. The screen flickered to life as it played the memories Jono had transmitted earlier. "When I did a routine psi-scan this morning it revealed that Justin was at the old abandoned Brotherhood boarding house…I was just wondering if you knew anything about this?"

"I know nothing but Charles there is a tone in your voice I do not like…what are you accusing me of?" asked Magneto as he stood to his feet and strode towards the screen to look closely at the figure sweeping through the air.

"I am not accusing you of anything my friend…I merely request that you remove your helmet to see if there is any more knowledge I can gain from your mind" said Xavier as his hands formed a steeple in front of him.

"Charles the mere fact that I say I do not know anything should be enough for you…I know nothing but I shall find out and when I return I demand a full apology" said Magneto as he used his powers to throw open the windows and he took to the air in the direction of the boarding house.

…

"You sure about this?" asked Nate as he broke away from Theresa's kiss.

"Of course I'm sure" said the girl as she ran her hand across his chest, kissed him again and pushed him against the wall in the store cupboard and kissed him again.

"but what if we get caught?" asked Nate as he quickly psi-scanned the corridor outside for anyone who was thinking of entering the cupboard.

"That's what makes it fun" smiled Theresa as she kissed him again.

…

James had been following the scent for the entire day, it was her the scent of the red head from the day before, Rachel.

"Hi James" said the girl with a smile as she walked through the doorway behind James causing him to jump. No one had ever sneaked up on James and he wasn't sure how Rachel had but he was impressed.

"Hey Rachel" said James with a smile as he tried his hardest to not show any emotions and to seem cool.

"Look I gotta go but do you want to go to the movies tonight?" asked Rachel with a smile at the mutant. _"I'm psychic as well as telekinetic so I already know the answer and I'll see you later."_

"What a woman" said James under his breath as he watched Rachel walk down the corridor.

"You better believe it!" yelled Rachel while laughing as she tapped into James's thoughts making them both smile.

…

"This behaviour is unacceptable young man…you're grounded for a month" yelled Cyclops down the phone at his son who immediately handed it back to Miss Pryor.

"I'm sorry I had to ring you mister Summers it was just a bit of a shock to find those two half naked in the store closet" blushed Miss Pryor over the phone.

"_I thought you were watching the corridor with your powers!" _screamed Theresa in her mind so that Nate would hear it.

"_I was slightly distracted…remember it was you doing the distracting" _laughed Nate gently, he had never been in trouble at school in his life and it terrified him more then any session in the danger room but when he was with Theresa it didn't seem bad at all.

"You too may go" said Pryor as she placed her hand over the receiver, the two stood up quickly grabbed their bags and hustled towards the door trying not to laugh. Miss Pryor coughed gently and went back to talking on the phone.

"My husband and I are going through a trial separation…yes I would love to go on a date…how about tonight we can go to the movies or something…great I'll see you then" Madelyn smiled as she set the phone down _"I wish I could see Nathaniel's face"_ thought Madelyn as she thought of her ex husband.

…

Magneto stalked through the brotherhood boarding house, it seemed lived in and was actually cleaner then when it was inhabited by the old brotherhood. The floorboards creaked underfoot as he walked from the kitchen into the corridor and walked slowly and deliberately towards the living room. He stepped into the room and looked around, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary but he sensed something was wrong.

"I know you're there show yourself and I shall be merciful" said Magneto in a loud powerful voice.

"Oh you'll be merciful will you then I will be merciless" laughed a voice as a shape dropped from seemingly nowhere to behind Magneto. Magneto turned slowly to face the figure and his eyes went wide, his voice shook as he tried to speak.

"No…Impossible…it cant be…"

…

TJ opened the door to the room where the meeting was taken place, the large room was absolutely packed and TJ crept around the outside of the group as to just listen to what was going on without drawing attention.

"I can't wait for our first swim meet…" "Where's the drama teacher…" "Have you seen Coach surely he should be here..." said various kids who looked like they were here for different reasons.

A solitary figure walked out onto the stage which had a podium, she was above average height and had a thin face, she was gorgeous, the most beautiful girl probably ever to walk the halls of Bayville high. Her dark hair lay somewhere in the middle of her back and was held out of here face by a red band across her head.

"Hello…I'm Janet and welcome to the jfhorbgo meeting" said the girl with a smile which got a clap, TJ wasn't exactly sure but she thought the girl mumbled one of the words but what she was sure of was that she was in the right place as did everyone else in the room. This meeting is for everyone who has lost their way, needs guidance, friendship, a place to belong or even just someone to tell them what to do and how to live."

"_Something is wrong"_ thought TJ as she stood listening to the words being spoke but she still felt like this was right, this is where she belonged.

"…This group could in fact just give you someone to worship" said the girl as a group of other teens walked onto the stage, TJ recognised some of them as she had known them for her entire life, Jean Luc stood by Janet and smiled cockily at the crowd, he was Cody's brother which made him Talia's cousin, he was identical to his father Gambit in everyway. The boy next to him she had met a few times as he was a mutant and knew the X-men his name was James Proudstar, he was around six foot five and had rippling muscles, a feather rested loosely in his hair, his mother was Danielle Moonstar and his father was Forge apparently according to her father their wedding was a lovely affair presided over by an ancient elder of their tribe. Justin the son of Juggernaut stood by them with a huge smile on his face, he was so big he dwarfed Proudstar. Max Alvers stood next to Justin, he was tanned and had hair just like his father, his power allowed him to phase his body so it was as strong as rock and he could create tremors. She recognised the last boy as well although she had not seen him in years, his skin and hair was pale white almost albino as he tapped his foot impatiently, he was Talia's cousin the son of Pietro and Tabitha, he was called Magnus but he preferred to be known as Lightspeed. TJ couldn't recognise the girls that were with them but something about the tall lean blonde one seemed familiar.

Janet motioned to the group and began to speak "…Welcome my subjects to the new age, welcome your leaders and your rulers …The Brotherhood."


End file.
